


Medicine

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Kissing, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: It was no rookie mistake that he found himself between a rock and a hard place.. He ended up there of his own volition and if he could have it, he would die if it meant the safety of dearest friend and comrade.





	

_Fear._

_That was all Noctis could remember at the very moment when a set of claws dug deeply into his back, dragging downwards and effectively tearing through the fabric as well as into flesh and muscle. Whatever semblance of arrogance or cockiness was gone, now replaced with panic and pain as the claws seemed to both set his nerves ablaze and corrode them all at once._

_Noctis slipped up, made a tragic mistake of luring the hulking beast away from the others and now.. Well now, he was trapped between a rock and a rather large and enraged Behemoth and much to his misfortune, he was out of potions. He would die here, a once crown prince who'd soon be nothing more than bits of severed limbs and flesh and the world would be unaware._ _The royal line would end at him and there would be no wedding, no saving Insomnia, the crystal nor stopping Niflheim._

_Whatever magic he had was thoroughly drained from him during the fight and escape, most of it had been spent on healing his already battered limbs and yet here he was, staring down the beast as if he still had a chance._

_"Noct!"_

* * *

 

It had been two incredibly long and stressful weeks since the incident near Hammerhead. While Noctis lay asleep most of the time, the others were careful to keep an eye on his condition. The chores had been divided up evenly, Prompto would tend to playing the role of nurse and aid Ignis in administering medicine while Gladio was tasked with gathering food and medicine from any nearby shops and towns thanks to a list provided by Ignis. Prompto could recall when Noct awoke, how he chuckled at the complaints of numb legs as well as a throbbing headache likely caused by both lingering pain and the eager and excited shouting from the blond. He had healed decently with the exception of a pair of now dark brown scars that decorated his back and the occasional slip up every so often.

Noctis barely remembered the time he spent healing much less the time he spent awake during those two weeks. Everything had seemed so hazy and words were now distant whispers that he could barely recall and yet it seemed vivid.. He could recall Ignis laying waste to the behemoth in a flurry of fire and lightning magic just seconds before collapsing as well as Gladio holding him while Prompto and Ignis both kept watchful eyes on him; Prompto seeming panicked, his face full of dread at what seemed to be the mention of blood loss while Ignis reassured the two that they would handle it. Intense pain seemed to flood his senses keeping him awake and exhausting him completely as  the wounds were tended to.  
  
The most vivid memories seemed to all revolve Ignis, who had spent most of his time by his side disinfecting and bandaging the wounds all while reassuring him that the worst was done with. Whatever pain filled pleas and whines the prince had to offer against the sting of disinfectant or stitchings often went ignored but in the end, he was rewarded for his tenacity with soothing words as well as a hand delicately combing through his black hair. He could recall the few times he awoke, still hazy and barely focusing, to the sight of Ignis beside him, keeping careful watch over him and holding his hand and gently running his thumb along the lines of his palm. All too often he awoke to find Ignis close by, either awake or asleep and times he spent awake, he spent them telling Noctis about the day and how Prompto had suggested buying some sort of cake or maybe flowers while shopping with Gladio.

"Noct, you alright?" Prompto pulled him out of his thoughts all while carefully wrapping an arm around the other should he collapse again.  They had spent the last few days trying to get Noct back into at least functioning form through short treks around the camp. "Oh no, are you asleep _again_?" Prompto complained, his free hand now reaching over to give Noctis a few light and playful slaps on the cheek and earning him a groan of disapproval and slight annoyance. "Do I need to get Gladio to carry you again? Oh! I know, maybe I'll get Iggy to take care of you and wake you up again! I think he said something about you liking it after all and-." He stopped, feeling the Noct's foot on top of his own and gradually adding pressure and now grinding his heel into the shoe. "Iggy help! He's awake and - Ow ow ow!! You're gonna ruin my new kicks, Noct! - Sleeping Beauty is cranky!"

Noct doesn't respond, instead he resorts to pinching Prompto's cheeks and pulling every so often at the mention of sleeping beauty. It doesn't take long for Ignis to step out of the tent and carefully seperate the two as they hurl playful insults towards one another. Instead of suggesting they stop, he simply wraps an arm around Noct's waist and slowly ushers him towards their tent. Perhaps it was Noct's imagination but he could have sworn that Prompto gave him an optimistic smile as well a thumbs up as a form of moral support.

Ignis was careful, gentle as he helped Noctis into the tent and sat him down and sat beside him. The past two weeks had been draining on everyone, especially him. He had spent those two weeks, watching the crown prince flutter in and out of consciousness all while holding some semblance of sanity. Noctis was his charge, his responsibility, and so far, his entire world. There was no future without the prince and yet here he was, so willing to risk his life for his own advisor. Ignis had failed to draw the Behemoth away, failed to fight long enough for Noctis to flee and yet, here they both were. A crown prince now a little worse for wear and an advisor who was given a chance to escape and now.. Well now, he was staring at Noctis and enough to make him fidget.

"Listen Iggy, about what happened." Noctis swallowed hard and shook his head. "I didn't-"

He was cut off by Ignis, who had raised his hand as a clear sign to just  _stop_ for once. "You may not have meant to but you endangered yourself regardless, Noct." He shook his head, ever so careful to avoid staring into those blue eyes that would pull him in and just as easily undo him. "Are you aware of how serious your injuries were? You could have very easily had died had we not arrived in time! What would happen to the crystal then and what of Insomnia and Lucis? What were you thinking?" To say he was upset was an understatement. He was well beyond that and now he was torn between concern and anger, towards himself for failing to protect Noct and Noct for being so damn reckless.

_Why did he do it..? Because, they were his friends and closest family on this trip, because he needed them, because he cared for them deeply. Because Prompto has nobody except for them.. Because Iris would be devastated if she lost Gladio and because of Ignis. Despite how much he was hounded about healthy eating, reckless actions and driving, he would miss Ignis. He would miss the times they spent as children, the constant jokes he tried to tell, being the first to taste new recipes and deserts, and being able to see him first thing in the morning._

"I know but I'm fine now, I didn't die _cause_ of you guys. I wasn't going to die so easily anyway," Noctis stopped, his lips pursed into a fine line as he gazed up at him. "Ignis would you _please_ just look at me already. Please, I'm sorry but I'm so tired of people dying for me." Whatever cool he had was long since gone, his voice had already begun to crack alongside his composure and now he was well on the verge to breaking down. "I don't need you to die for me."

Ignis was many things; Brave, intelligent, and most importantly loyal. He was being tested and failing at an alarming rate. Whatever will he had was well on it's way to disappearing and all it took was a shared gaze and a pair of sad blue eyes to do him in. Any space between them was closed when Noctis had pulled him down along with him. and now lay on his back with his dear advisor  hovering over him, lips mere inches apart. Any doubt was smothered and snuffed out by none other than the prince's dry lips covering his own.

He doesn't complain, no, instead he reciprocates and eagerly at that, kissing Noct back. His hands gently caressing the prince's cheeks and brushing away the tears he shed. Perhaps it was heat in the moment or something more but he's relieved knowing that this was something that the prince desired and for once there was no voice screaming at him about his actions nor how unprofessional it may have been to kiss the crown prince of Lucis. 

When they part, Noct simply smiles up at him, teary eyed and chuckling and Ignis can't help but sigh at the sight beneath him.

The moment is cut short by the familiar sound of a camera clicking and the tent being lit up by the flash followed by a panic apology and Prompto scurrying away for fear that his life may be cut short by a rather sore and tired prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: chocobors or Ignis saving Noctis? :3c
> 
> You asked for it. I took creative liberty with it so I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to give suggestions/improvements in the comments as well (I live for it and would love to improve if possible)!
> 
>  
> 
> _Feel free to follow/bug me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/izuniias) or on [Tumblr](http://karutella.tumblr.com/)_
> 
>  
> 
> [I set up a ko-fi if anyone is interested in supporting me and my works! Hopefully if all goes well I can make an attempt to publish more. \o/](http://ko-fi.com/izunia)


End file.
